Dreams
by Fallen121
Summary: The god of dreams is starting to act like the goddess of love when it comes two unlikely lovers.


A/n: i dont own the book series at all. short 1019 words of a one shot.

Morpheus's palace in the alps

The god of sleep was in his study room looking at his books that contained the dreams of this past week and he searched for two names. Ah he thought to himself as he found them. The great thing was that they were far away from Aphrodite's distrubing dreams. " Ah if only you two knew. It would be great to see the world with you two." Morpheus said to himself as Athena's dream popped out like a pop up book and it played like a movie. Morpheus wasn't one to dwell in others business, but when he looked at these two's dream he was very surprised and intrested.

Athena's dream on monday.

Athena was sitting alone on a beach waiting, because she knew someone would be coming here to see her. She was sitting there in sky blue shorts, and a matching top. Her strom grey eyes turned to where she was hearing the sound of foot steps splashing on the waves coming in. What she saw was a shirtless Percy running towards her. As much as she would never admit this to anyone, she felt drawn in not the best of ways to her daughter's boyfriend. He smiled and waved to her which she returned. He came up and sat next to her. The sun was setting as he wrapped a arm around her which she responded to by leaning into his shoulder with her head. " I love you, you know that right?" Percy had said which stunned her.

" I think I love you too Percy." she replied softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sometimes she wished these dreams never ended. Sometimes she wished it was real. Sometimes she wanted them to end as soon as they began. He leaned his head a top of hers and placed his hand over her's in the sand. Percy felt like this was so real, yet it was so wrong as she was his girlfriend's mom. But hey you love who you love. If he could he would rather be by Athena's side forever, but in reality that would never happen he thought.

" This is perfect isn't it, the sun setting the calm ocean, and being with one another." Percy said sweetly. She smiled at what he just said.

Back at Morpheus's palace

Too bad they didn't know I linked their dreams that week, the god of dreams and sleep thought. He started laughing as he knew he was starting to become more like Aphrodite on this intresting revolation.

" Hey Morpheus, can you let me see Athena's dreams for the past week?" Aphrodite said appearing out of a red and pink mist.

" No." Morpheus said sternly.

" I'll make it worth your while." the goddess of love said winking at him.

" No." he blandly replied.

" Show me it." demanded Aphrodite.

" Nope you don't deserve to." he replied once again placing the book in his hand back onto the book shelf. He then placed a magical ward of protection on the book shelf, so only he can take them off the shelf.

" Do you wish to face my wrath?" Aphrodite screetched.

" Do you wish to face mines?" Morpheus shot back instantly.

" Let me see it!" Aphrodite yelled.

" It is out of your authority, you can not order me to." Morpheus smartly anwsered, which wasn't so smart in this case.

" I will find out and when I do you shall pay." Aphrodite said before vanishing leaving heart shaped ballons behind.

" You two owe me big time for stopping her this early." Morpheus grumbled to himself. He decided to do his most favorite thing in the world. Sleep.

When the moring came Morpheus was ashamed of himself. So very ashamed in himself. I really gotta find something better to do then be like Aphrodite. He went over to the book shelf and pulled out the newest book filled with yesterdays dream. Well Athena's and Percy's. He opened the book to see it was a picture of the future dream.

Their dreams

Percy was down on one knee. He was holding out a diamond engagment ring. " Will you marry me Athena?" Percy asked. Athena looked at the Percy in front of her. In his suit and the setting they were in, it was how would you say, how could you say no moment.

" Yes." she simply anwsered after all this isn't the real Percy at all, he's just a figment of my imaganition. Percy eyes began to water. Hey I can cry hear after all it's not the real Athena its just one made up from my mind. Percy's about to cry from me saying yes, wow my mind has created a very softy Percy. She suddenly had a second thought creep up, what if Morpheus dream linked us. Nah he's too lazy to look through my dreams. She extanded out her hands and Percy slipped the ring on." This is wonderful isn't it all of this." Athena said looking off into the night sky. From the mountian side resaurtant they were in.

" Yes it is Athena." Percy said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

_Back in Morpheus's palace_

Morpheus almost choked on that chessyiness of their imganation. " Oh gods that was so freaking chessy that's worse then when I peeked into Hade's first dream date with Persphone. Gods that was horrible." he said to himself aloud.

" Who has horrible imagantion?" Hermes voice rang out from the door way.

" Oh no one." Morpheus said putting the book back on the shelf before Hermes could come over.

" Come on let me see." Hermes complained with a envolpe in his right hand.

" Leave me alone and hand me what you need to." Morpheus said yawning.

" Fine, its from Aphrodite by the way." Hermes said coldly before vanishing.

" Great just great." Morpheus said opening the envolpe. When he saw the contents he just threw it onto the floor. " What the Hades is her problem."


End file.
